


Right Here, Sweetheart

by mischiefmanaged95



Series: Smutty Ficlets [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Bucky Barnes, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Needy Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Sweet/Hot, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: From this prompt:So, how about Steve sending Bucky all these cute selfies, all very much like "miss/love you." Then one night when Bucky's out with Nat, he gets one of Steve with 3 fingers or one of their toys inside him and captioned "I need you." <3______That pretty much sums it up, am I right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy title. Really couldn't think of one D: So, this one is a little delayed but I hope you like it anyhow! I own no one. Any mistakes are my own. The one's done are crossed out below!
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuddles (naked) ~~~~~~  
> 2. ~~Kiss (naked) ~~~~~~  
> 3. ~~First time ~~~~~~  
> 4. ~~Masturbation ~~~~~~  
> 5. ~~Blow job ~~~~~~  
> 6. ~~Clothed getting off ~~~~~~  
> 7. ~~Dressed/naked (half dressed) ~~~~~~  
> 8. ~~Skype sex ~~~~~~  
> 9. ~~Against the wall ~~~~~~  
> 10\. Doggy style  
>  11\. ~~Dom/sub ~~~~~~  
> 12. ~~Fingering ~~~~~~  
> 13\. Rimming  
>  14\. 69  
> 15\. ~~Sweet and passionate ~~~~~~  
> 16. ~~In public place ~~~~~~  
> 17. ~~On the floor ~~~~~~  
> 18. ~~Morning lazy sex ~~~~~~  
> 19. ~~Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens ~~~~~~  
> 20. ~~Your own kink ~~~~~~  
> 21. ~~Shower sex ~~~~~~  
> 22\. On the desk  
>  23\. Trying new position  
> 24\. ~~Shy ~~~~~~  
> 25. ~~With toys ~~~~~~  
> 26. ~~Boring sex ~~~~~~  
> 27. ~~Rough, biting, scratch ~~~~~~  
> 28. ~~Role playing ~~~~~~  
> 29\. With food  
>  30\. Whatever pleases you
> 
> I've also crossed out two extras - 26. boring sex and 19. outdoor sex, just because I don't think I have anything to write for those and let's face it, sexy times between these two is never going to be dull :P

* * *

**No. 12: Fingering & No. 25: Toys.** 

* * *

Steve never sent Bucky sexy messages.

It was always _‘I miss you’_ or _‘I love you’_ , with sad selfies and cutesy emojis. So, when he was out with Natasha, _‘hitting the town’_ as Clint called it, at the local pub, he didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary when he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

And, _oh_.

 _Fuck_.

Bucky nearly choked on his drink, looking down at his phone. Steve had sent him a picture, which sure that was fine. It was what Steve was _doing_ that was _not_ fine, at least not fine to be looking at in _public places_. He had a needy look on his face, lips parted, utterly naked apart from the _collar_ around his neck and the vibrator sliding in and out of his puckered entrance.

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed, closing his eyes to calm himself while Natasha went to the bar to get a drink for herself. Quickly, he put his phone away and tried to act as if everything was fine when she came back and sat down. But this was _Natasha_ , after all. She had the eyes of a hawk.

“What happened?” she asked, smirking.

“Nothin’,” Bucky managed to mutter before another text message came through. Gingerly, Bucky took out his phone to check what the message said, careful so Natasha couldn’t see. This time, the image was of Steve on his knees, staring up at the camera, with the caption, _‘I need you’_.

“Is it Steve?” Natasha asked, smiling knowingly.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, trying not to picture Steve like that in his head as he put his phone back in his pocket, “he’s fine.”

“Really?” Natasha laughed, just as another text came through, vibrating in Bucky’s pocket, “he seems pretty needy.”

Bucky took a deep breath and looked down at his phone. This time, the picture was captioned with, _‘don’t you want me?_ ’. “Fuck, _Stevie_ …”

“Is something the matter?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow, but she was smiling and Bucky knew he wasn’t hiding how he was feeling all that well. He wanted to go to Steve. It was like a code written into his mainframe, to _provide_ for Steve, even if he was being a cheeky little shit.

“Yeah, he’s…not feelin’ too well,” Bucky said, as innocently as possible, “mind if we cut this short?”

Natasha shrugged and grinned, “wouldn’t want you leaving Steve high and dry.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and followed her out of the bar, sending Steve a quick text, _‘awwh baby, you’re so pretty like that. Don’t touch ya self now, sugar. I’m comin’ home.’_

**-*-**

Bucky took the lift up to his and Steve’s floor upon arriving back at the Compound, after hugging Natasha goodnight, despite her constant teasing on the drive home. Steve would be waiting for him and all he could think about was that needy look on his baby’s face. Once he arrived on their floor, he walked out of the lift, through their living room and right into their bedroom.

“Bucky,” Steve whimpered, reaching out to him as soon as Bucky stepped into the room. _Fuck_. Growling, Bucky threw off his black jacket, kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his shirt, walking over to their bed, where Steve had opened himself up with his fingers and then some of their toys, none of them satisfying his needs.

“Oh, baby,” Bucky cooed, crawling over Steve, dominant, almost like a predator. His eyes darkened and all he wanted to do was pin Steve to the bed for the rest of the night.

“Sir, I-I’m sorry, I needed you,” Steve whispered, looking up at Bucky with wide, trusting eyes, so desperate for Bucky’s attention. Bucky could play it tough, tease the hell out of Steve for touching himself without permission, but he wasn’t feeling like it tonight. His baby wanted to feel better, to float and he was going to give it to him.

“It’s okay, Stevie,” Bucky smiled, kissing Steve’s sweaty forehead, “it’s okay, baby doll. You been wantin’ me this bad all day? Why didn’t ya say anythin’?”

“Didn’t want to ruin…your evenin’,” Steve gasped as Bucky’s metal hand wrapped out his cock, bringing him off slowly. Whining, Steve clutched at Bucky’s arms and arched off the bed, “please, sir.”

Bucky grinned and kissed down Steve’s neck, over his collar, “lookin’ so pretty baby. Sweetheart, you drive me wild, I swear. Fuckin’ adorable you are, lyin’ up here like this, so sweet and ready for me.”

Steve whimpered, rolling his hips up as Bucky jerked him off. Bucky took hold of the vibrator’s control and turned it up to the highest setting. Steve _wailed_ , clawing at Bucky as the vibrator went to town on his prostate and Bucky’s ministrations with his metal hand sped up.

“Come for me, sweet boy,” Bucky purred in Steve’s ear, squeezing the blond’s cock gently, just nudging on the vibrator a little.

“Sir, oh, oh, _Bucky_ ,” Steve sobbed, eyes clenched shut, back arched as he came and _came_. Bucky held him all the way through it, letting go of Steve’s cock when it became too much and turned the settings down to low, on the vibrator.

“That better, Stevie?” Bucky asked, brushing Steve’s sweaty locks from his face, cupping his cheek with his flesh hand, “sweetheart?”

Steve moaned and opened his eyes. The look he gave Bucky almost had the brunette coming right there and then, that look of adoration and love, it always got Bucky. He didn’t deserve it, but damn it, he was never going to let it go. Never again.

“Wanna…want,” Steve tried to speak but failed, frustrated he clenched his fists and fought oncoming tears, afraid he’d disappoint Bucky.

“Hey, hey, doll, look at me,” Bucky said, planting his metal hand by Steve’s head, the other wiping away hot tears, “it’s all right, baby. It’s all right. Just breathe for me, that’s it.”

Steve’s wide eyes stared up at him as he began to breathe easy, clinging onto Bucky’s every word. Slowly, Steve calmed down and blushed sheepishly. Bucky smiled and leaned down, kissing his lover right on the mouth. Steve opened up for him like a flower, in full bloom, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck, spreading his legs for Bucky to kneel in between.

Bucky traced Steve’s collar with his flesh hand while the metal slowly slid the vibrator out of Steve, only for a moment. The second Steve started whimpering, Bucky managed to get himself out of his jeans, got his cock wet and slid into the heat of Steve’s body.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve gasped when they pulled back from each other, panting.

“It’s all right, Stevie,” Bucky grunted, pressing his lips to Steve’s forehead, “come whenever you want, love. I gotcha, I gotcha. God, love you so much, baby. Drivin’ me crazy, I swear.”

Steve cried out as he came again, untouched this time, as Bucky pounded into him. Bucky groaned and came soon after, pumping his release into Steve. Slowly, his thrusts came to a halt, pressing in deep just to relish in the feeling of Steve’s walls around him, before steadying. Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve’s lips softly, touching him everywhere.

“Been feelin’ lonely without me, eh?” Bucky asked, lips brushing over Steve’s neck and collar. Steve whimpered and nodded, fingers digging into the brunette’s back.

“…thank you, _sir_ ,” Steve whispered softly. Bucky grinned, biting down on Steve’s shoulder, leaving his mark there. Yeah, he wouldn’t be leaving Steve again for team bonding nights any time soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *melts away into a shameful puddle of goo*


End file.
